4 to Score AKA The Boy is Ours
by Zacarane
Summary: So das ist nun der dritte Teil der Trilogie! Das steht noch nicht ganz fest mir kommen immer wieder kranke Ideen! Ein geheimer Verehrer schickt Shu-chan Rosen und Briefe? Wer ist er? Wieso kennt er Shuichi so gut und wie werden Eiri und Ryuichi reagieren?


Titel: Four to Score AKA The Boy is OURS! ^^  
  
Autor: Zacarane/Zarc-chan  
  
E-mail: Zacarane@yahoo.de  
  
Kategorie: Lemon/Lime  
  
Pairing: Threesome EirixShuichixRyuichi  
  
Authors Note: Da bin ich wieder mit der Fortsetzung von "The Boy is Mine" dem 3. Part der Trilogie? Wir werden sehen! Diesmal gibt es keine besonderen Warnungen. Wer mit TBIM zurecht gekommen ist wird diese FF wohl auch überleben!^^ Das Pairing bleibt immer noch gleich. EirixShuxRyu *duckt sich vor den fliegenden faulen Tomaten*  
  
Disclaimer: Ich verfolge Murakami-sama schon seit etwa 8 Monaten, lauere ihr ständig auf und bettele sie an mich zur rechtmäßigen Eigentümerin von Hiro, Eiri, Shuichi, Ryuichi, Tatsuha, Tohma und Taki zumachen! Bisher hat sie aber leider NOCH nicht aufgebeben. Aber irgendwann krieg ich sie! *fest entschlossen ist*  
  
Super liebes Dankeschön an alle die mich in den letzten Teilen mitverfolgt haben und mir so liebe Kommis geschrieben haben! *alle umknuddl*  
  
Und ein super liebes Dankeschön an Shiva, Ryuu-chan und Lucy die meine Storys immer betan, den sonst wären sie durch die ganzen Rechtschreibfehler eine einzige Peinlichkeit!^^  
  
Was bisher geschah:  
  
"Ich....weiß nicht, was ich machen soll! Ich liebe euch beide! Ich kann mich nicht zwischen euch entscheiden! Deswegen ist es wohl das beste, wenn ich mich von euch beiden trenne! Ich will nicht einen von euch unglücklich machen! Das ist das Letzte, was ich will! Deswegen ist es wohl das beste, wenn ich gehe!" meinte der pinkhaarige Bad Luck Sänger und stand auf.  
  
Noch einmal schielten sich der blonde Schriftsteller und der Nittle Grasper Sänger zu, bevor Eiri das Wort ergriff.  
  
"Wir wissen, dass du dich zwischen uns nicht entscheiden kannst. Und das verlangen wir auch nicht von dir. Ryuichi und ich sind uns übereingekommen. Nur weil du dich zwischen uns beiden nicht entscheiden kannst, heißt das nicht, dass dich ein anderer bekommen soll! Das lassen wir nicht zu, denn du gehörst uns! Wir teilen dich einfach! Natürlich nur wenn du einverstanden bist!"  
  
Mit einen leichten Klaps auf den Hinterkopf meinte Shuichi nur: "Du kannst manchmal so ein Idiot sein! Aber ich liebe dich trotzdem!"  
  
"Ich dich auch mein, Shu-chan!" sagte Eiri und gab ihn einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund.  
  
"Er ist nicht dein Shu-chan!" widersprach Ryuichi, worauf hin beide ihre Köpfe zu dem Grünhaarigen drehten. Mit einem breiten Grinsen meinte er: "Er ist unser Shu-chan!"  
  
**************  
  
"Hey wo soll die Kiste hin?" fragte der schon durchgeschwitzte pinkhaarige Sänger seinen grünhaarigen Freund.  
  
"Stell sie dort drüben hin!" meinte Ryuichi keuchend und ging wieder die Treppe herunter, um seinen restlichen Kram zu holen.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht ob das so gut war, Ryu zu fragen ob er hier einziehen will! Sein Krempel ist ja unglaublich!" sagte Eiri der am Türrahmen zum Wohnzimmer gelehnt stand und rauchte.  
  
"Tja wer hätte wissen sollen das der so viel Zeug hat! Glaubst du das passt alles in das Gästezimmer?" erwiderte Shuichi.  
  
"Da fragst du mich zu viel, Shu-chan!"   
  
"Da bin ich wieder, na no da!" sang Ryu-chan und betrat mit dem hoffentlich letzten Karton die gemeinsame Wohnung.   
  
„Ist das jetzt endlich alles?!" meinte Eiri genervt.  
  
"Jup das war alles!" sagte der Nittle Grasper Frontmann grinsend. "Hilft mir jemand die Sachen einzuräumen?" fügte er mit einen Dackelblick zu seinen Freunden hinzu.  
  
"Würde ich schrecklich gerne, aber ich muss noch mein Buch fertig schreiben!" meinte der blonde Schriftsteller und verschwand in Lichtgeschwindigkeit in seinem Büro. Man hörte nur noch die Tür zukrachen und wie der Schlüssel von innen umgedreht wurde.   
  
"Als ob ich dem helfen würde, seinen Schrott zu entpacken, wahrscheinlich würd ich von dem ganzen rosa Plüsch vollkommen schwachsinnig werden!" dachte Eiri als er von der Tür aus zu seinem Stuhl ging, sich setzte und seinen Laptop hochfuhr. Was draußen mittlerweile geschah, hörte er nicht.  
  
"Shu-chan, bitte hilf mir doch na no da!" quengelte Ryuichi.  
  
"Ist ja gut, ist ja gut, ich helfe dir.", gab sich der Bad Luck Sänger geschlagen, packte sich den erstbesten Karton und verschwand im Gästezimmer.  
  
Zusammen verstauten sie sämtliche Sachen von Ryuichi in seinen zukünftigen Zimmer. Seit Eiri und Shuichi wieder zusammen gekommen waren, waren sie wieder gemeinsam in die Wohnung von Eiri eingezogen. Da Ryuichi aber eh ständig bei ihnen rumhing, hatten die beiden beschlossen, den Grünhaarigen mit in ihre Wohngemeinschaft einziehen zu lassen. Ryu-chan war von dieser Idee dermaßen begeistert, dass er gleich am nächsten Tag mit vollgepackten Umzugskisten bei dem Liebespaar vor der Tür gestanden hatte. Hier waren sie nun und versuchten, Ryuichis Sachen in die noch letzte freie Ecke des Zimmers zu quetschen. Ryu-chan bekam sein eigenes Zimmer, da er sein Gerümpel niemals in Eiris und Shuichis Zimmer bekommen hätte.  
  
Als sie fertig waren, begutachteten sie ihr Werk. Links vom Fenster war ein Bett, neben dem stand ein großer schwarzer Schrank. Auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers saß in der Ecke ein überdimensionaler Kumagoro, gleich daneben war eine große Wanduhr angebracht, die - wie sollte es anders sein - in der Mitte Ryuichis Lieblingshasen enthielt und als Zeiger dienten pinke Plüschpfoten. Rechts davon standen ein Fernseher und ein CD und DVD Schrank. Überall im Zimmer verteilt waren Fotos in Postergröße angebracht, von den Nittle Graspers, seinen Freunden Tohma, Tatsuha und Noriko, und natürlich von sich mit Eiri und Shuichi darauf.  
  
Shuichi drehte sich zu seinen Freund um und fragte: "Und, wie gefällt es dir?"  
  
"Es ist total cool, na no da! Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast, Shu-chan!" quietschte Ryuichi, warf sich in die Arme des Jüngeren und küsste ihn. Beide fielen durch den Schwung, den der Grünhaarige bei seinen Sprung ausgeübt hatte, auf das Bett. Doch keiner der beiden Sänger kümmerte deren neue Position.   
  
Ihre Küsse wurden leidenschaftlicher und der 31-jährige drückte seinen jüngeren Liebhaber noch tiefer in die Matratze. Shuichi stöhnte auf, als er Ryuichis Erregung gegen seinen Bauch drücken fühlte. Ryu-chan glitt mit den Händen unter Shuichis T-Shirt, fuhr mir den Fingern über die perfekte, seidige Haut. Er tastete mit den Fingerspitzen nach Shu-chans Brustwarzen. Als er sie fand, umspielte er sie mit dem Zeigefinger, rieb die kleine Knospe zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und brachte den Pinkhaarigen zum keuchen. Gerade als der NG Frontmann dabei war seinem Freund das Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen, klingelte es an der Tür.   
  
Beide hoben gleichzeitig den Kopf. "Wer kann das sein?" fragte Ryuichi. Shindou zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Als der Klingelton zum zweiten Mal ertönte, hörten beide Eiri aus seinem Arbeitzimmer schreien.  
  
"Kann nicht mal einer von euch an diese verdammte Tür gehen, da kann man sich ja überhaupt nicht konzentrieren bei dem Lärm!"  
  
Ryuichi glitt von Shuichi runter, ging aus dem Zimmer und öffnete die Haustür. Hinter ihr stand ein Mann mittleren Alters, der einen Strauss Rosen in der Hand hielt.  
  
"Ja bitte?" fragte Ryuichi den Mann.  
  
"Wohnt Shuichi Shindou zufällig hier?" meinte der Blumenlieferant.   
  
"Ja einen Moment bitte!" erwiederte der Grünhaarige "Shuichi, kommst du mal kurz?" rief Ryuichi.  
  
Der BL Frontmann tauchte nach ein paar Sekunden hinter dem Grünhaarigen auf.  
  
"Hallo?"  
  
"Sind sie Herr Shindou?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Die sind für sie. Wenn sie bitte hier unterschreiben.", sagte der Herr und reichte dem verdutzten Shu-chan die Rosen und hielt ihm einen elektronischen Scanner hin. Der 19-jährige unterschrieb auf der Linie und schloss die Haustür hinter dem Lieferanten.  
  
Nun trat auch der blonde Schriftsteller aus seinem Arbeitszimmer und suchte nach der Quelle des Lärmes.  
  
"Was ist denn los? Von wem sind die Rosen?" fragte Eiri und ging auf die beiden zu.  
  
"Das würd ich auch gerne wissen!" meinte Ryuichi mit einem etwas eifersüchtigen Blick an Shuichi gerichtet.  
  
"Was guckt ihr mich den so an? Ich hab keine Ahnung von wem die sind! Wahrscheinlich von irgendeinem Fan" verteidigte sich der kleine Sänger.  
  
"Sieht mir nicht danach aus.... wer immer dir die Rosen geschickt hat, kennt dich gut!" sagte Eiri misstrauisch.   
  
"Was meinst du damit?" fragte Shuichi verwundert und beugte sich zusammen mit Ryuichi über den Zettel den Eiri aus dem Rosenstrauß gerupft hatte.  
  
Darin stand:  
  
Mein Geliebter,  
  
Ich hoffe dir gefallen die Rosen,   
  
ich habe sie gewählt weil ich genau  
  
Weiss wie sehr du Rosen magst.  
  
Als ich sie sah, musste ich sofort an  
  
dich denken, denn ich kann mich erinnern  
  
wie sehr du dich gefreut hast, als du zu deinen  
  
19. Geburtstag solche von deinen Eltern bekommen  
  
hast. Die Sorte heißt El Corazón nicht wahr?  
  
Ich hoffe wir werden und bald wiedersehen, mein   
  
Geliebter. Ich werde warten, bis der Tag gekommen  
  
ist.  
  
In Liebe auf Ewig  
  
ALSO AUFGEPASST:  
  
Ich kann mich einfach nicht entscheiden wie die FF weiter gehen soll? Soll es Comedy mässig ablaufen oder soll ich noch einen vierten Charakter einbauen (Beziehnungsmässig mein ich) und einen Vierer daraus machen? Euere Endscheidung! Schreibt mir euren Wunsch einfach in einen Kommi oder per Mail an Zacarane@yahoo.de und die meisten Stimmen gewinnen, denn euer Wunsch ist mir Befehl! ^^  
  
Author's Note: Wer ist der geheimnisvolle Verehrer? Was will er von Shu-chan? Wie werden Eiri und Ryuichi reagieren? Und die wichtigste Frage, wird der Xp der Autorin jemals richtig funktionieren? (Die Antwort auf die letzte Frage: Ganz sicher nicht! ^^) Findet es raus im nächsten Teil von Four to Score, der erscheint sobald ich das erste Kapitel von meiner Yami no Matsuei gepostet hab!^^  
  
Bis dann   
  
Zarc-chan  
  
P.S.: Schreibe an einer Yami no Matsuei FF rum und wollte fragen ob jemand bereit wäre einer meiner Beta zu sein? Wenn ja schreibt es mir in einen kommi oder per mail (Zacarane@yahoo.de) und ich melde mich bei euch!^^ 


End file.
